Interactive or live presentations via a telecommunications network (i.e., "telepresentations" such as teleconferences etc.) are becoming a viable alternative to face-to-face meetings due to the greater cost effectiveness of such telepresentations. However, there is still substantial expense in conducting such a telepresentation, particularly when the presentation members (i.e., presentation leaders and audience members) reside at a large number of geographically scattered sites. In particular, each of the sites may require specialized video conferencing systems with high data transmission lines for connecting the telepresentation members. Thus, due to the expense of provisioning and maintaining such networked conferencing systems, corporations typically have only a small number of such conferencing systems at strategically located telepresentation centers for conducting such telepresentations. However, there are numerous drawbacks to this approach, such as:
(1.1) The dedicated telepresentation centers are expensive to maintain; PA0 (1.2) Presentation participants are still required to travel to these centers; and PA0 (1.3) Potential members of such a presentation who are not able to access such a center are excluded from the presentation. PA0 (2.1) One or more network server nodes (each hereinafter also denoted synonymously as a "network server," "content webserver", "content supplying node", and "supplying node"), whereby audience members receive presentation materials; and/or PA0 (2.2) Different versions of the same presentation, accessible from the one or more of the content webservers, wherein each version may be for a different group of audience members such as a group for Japanese speaking audience members, or audience members affiliated with a particular organization. PA0 (3.1) Allocated Bandwidth for Server Data Availability: PA0 (3.2) Enhanced Reliability Through Distributed Components: PA0 (3.3) Evens out "Bursting" of Data by Distributing Its Delivery: PA0 (3.4) Monitors Transmission Bandwidth and Alternate Data: PA0 (3.5) Allows Presentation Participants to Reconnect and Synchronize with a Presentation in Progress: PA0 (3.6) Utilizes Controlled Client Requests: PA0 (3.7) Allows a Presentation to be Provided in Several Languages Simultaneously: PA0 (3.8) Cooperates with Firewalls:
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a network presentation distribution system that alleviates these drawbacks, wherein such a system would allow individuals to access and/or participate in a presentation using standard telephony and Internet network connections found in most offices and many homes.